Noticing
by MoonCastic
Summary: Mikan Sakura has been a lonely, unnoticed girl for a long time in her 16 years. Bored and stuck in her prestigious school; Alice Academy, will she ever find love here? But what does the hot & popular Natsume Hyuuga got anything to with it? NxM 1st fic/AU


So I did some poking around in my comp and found this when I wrote it a few summers ago. It's my first ever attempt to write a NxM fic; or any fic actually. This is just a test. If people like it, maybe I'll consider to continue? :) Read and Review! Please gimme some critques too!

* * *

**Noticing - Chapter 1**

I wonder why no one _ever_ notices the little things. They have no idea how important the tiny details of things are, and how much they can help you achieve what you want in the future. No wonder there are so many idiots here at Alice Academy.

Like, say, how come no one ever notices how _bad_ the student population is going on around here? I mean, _come on_! What are with these sluts and skanks that keep making those ugly flirty sick smiles with every guy they see? Go do something better with your lives, ladies! Sheesh. Seeing some damn couple kissing when you walk down the hallways during school is sick as it is. Their smiles aren't the only thing that's dirty, always talking smack about the next girl who's 'supposedly' their best friend. The guys at this school are no better. Just because they have a handsome face, they act like they own the place. Especially Natsume Hyuuga and his gang. Grr, don't make me get started about _them_! Not only do they act like they own the place, they expect every girl to throw themselves at them all of the time.

Why are rich kids so spoiled? I have never seen the same car more than a week in the school parking lot. Nor the same girl hanging around Natsume more than two days. Honestly, if people paid more attention to other things, I bet their IQs might raise a little.

But even as I say this, why am I so surprised that out of all the people, Natsume Hyuuga was the one who noticed the girl who wanted to be paid more attention to most of all?

I blinked, and then reach up to my eyes to readjust my glasses. "I'm sorry, what?"

He leaned in closer and smirked. Slowly, his hands moved closer to my face to take off my glasses. "You heard me. I wonder why the school's most smarted girl hasn't fallen in love with me yet."

When he said this, I couldn't help it, I cracked up. I mean, wow. This guy had a _big_ ego to say something like that to me. At least he acknowledged I was smart. By the time I was done laughing, I noticed that my glasses were already perched on his nose, and Natsume's crimson eyes staring back at me full of mock hurt. "Man, you have a big ego." I grinned at him.

He just chuckled and smirked again. "That's what makes me a man. By the way, holy crap, you are _so_ blind." I rolled my eyes. Boy, do I hate that smirk. I observed his outfit, and as usual, it was that preppy type of look going on. With the destroyed jeans and white long sleeve sweater with a colored sweater vest on top and at the sleeves, they were pushed back. Why do people buy jeans that are ripped? I do get that it's a style and all, but can't they just do it themselves? Well, I guess they have lots of mommy and daddy's money to spend. Spoiled brats.

"Yes I know," I sighed, "Can I get them back now?"

"No." He smirked and raised his hand along with my glasses above both our heads. I growled at him. Bastard.

I reached up but it was too high. I cursed my shortness, and jumped, and thankfully, got my glasses easily taking is hand along with it. I put my glasses back into place, but I still held his hand and stared at it for a while.

"You're really cold," he told me.

He was wrong, I felt neutral in the hallway, neither cold nor warm. But his were so hot; it was as if I stuck my hand through a fire. I raised my head to stare into Natsume's red eyes. His eyes are hard to explain, but every time I looked into them, my voice gets stuck in my throat and it was like he was staring into my soul; they were so _piercing_, yet at the same time, so _beautiful_.

"Your hands," I told him seriously, "are really dirty."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "But I just washed them a few minutes ago."

I shook my head. "That's not what I mean. These hands have touched many dirty things," I paused and looked him up and down, "Not just your hands, but every part of you is."

And with that, I let go of his hands before I got indulged to his face any longer, and stalked off down the hallway to my next class – which was English. I sighed.

Why do guys have to be so egotistical?


End file.
